


It's All Relative

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Comment Fic, Early in Canon, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Penny really doesn't get her new neighbors.<br/>Disclaimer:  If I owned any of this, I wouldn't be living in Boxtown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Relative

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CajunSheWolf's prompt of: Leonard, “Relativity and beyond!”

Penny eyed her neighbor cautiously as she came up the stairs. He wasn’t doing anything weird, well, much. He was standing there outside his apartment door, that wasn’t too threatening, was it? And he appeared to be poking at his cell phone, muttering under his breath.

She eased up behind him, but couldn’t get past without asking him to move, since he was standing so close to the stairwell. Before she could open her mouth, he suddenly cheered, “...take _that_ , theory of relativity!” and flung his hands in the air, bouncing in a circle – at least, until he saw her, and froze. “Uh, hi,” he said, dropping his arms, and tucking in on himself, as if he was making himself smaller. “I-I didn’t see you.”

“Aw, that’s okay, Leonard.” Penny smiled as he shifted aside to let her up the stairs. “I figured you were busy with your,” she pursed her lips, trying to figure out what he might’ve been busy with, “science things?”

“Actually, it’s an app I’m trying to build for World of Warcraft, but I guess science could be applied to it,” Leonard said, not quite looking at her sideways, but definitely not meeting her eye. “Heh. Applied, app.”

Penny gave him a nod. “Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it,” she said, slipping past him to unlock her apartment door. “You…have a good time, okay?”

Really, she thought as she closed the door behind her, her neighbors were just strange. Nice, but weird. Really, really, weird.


End file.
